1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power converter module, especially utilizing a proportion-integral-differentiation controller to construct voltage loop control unit and current loop control unit for improving quality of output power and decreasing effect of input power and loading variation.
2. The Prior Arts
The inverter, also called the frequency converter, or the voltage converter, is an electrical device that transfers direct-current power to alternating-current power with characterization of changeable frequency, for providing power to device operated by alternating-current voltage, such as a power converter module of a solar battery cell, power converter modules of wind power generation, alternating-current motor power supplies, back light module of liquid crystal display, a charger, and an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system.
In conventional design, an inverter uses a function of voltage or current loop control to obtain stable output power. However, the disadvantage of this design includes an output power easily affected by instant loading variation i.e., weak dynamic response, especially the weak compensation capability for non-linear effect, and leads to malfunctioning or damage of loading devices. As a result, a need exists for a power converter module having a two loop control utilizing voltage loop unit and current loop unit with proportion-integral-differentiation structure to solve the problems listed above.